


James T. Kirk and the Morning Wood

by herinfiniteeyes



Series: Pop Star Series [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to James T. Kirk, Pop Star. The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk and the Morning Wood

McCoy woke up to feel something hot and slick sliding down his cock until it was completely buried to the root. Sunlight and something heavy were pressing against his body, but he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet.

" _Booooonnnes_. I know you're awake," said an amused voice.

"'m not," McCoy muttered. Wait, who the hell was Bones?

A soft sigh as the slick heat shifted, drew up before plunging back down. A sigh drifted through his bedroom. "Are too. I just felt your dick twitch," the voice said.

Reluctantly, he cracked open one eye to peer up at the owner of the voice. He was greeted with the sight of dark tousled hair, electric blue eyes, and the sexiest fucking smirk he'd ever seen. He remembered those lips wrapped around his cock last night They looked even better this morning, swollen and red from use and abuse. He choked off a moan as he recalled how it'd felt to fuck that dirty mouth.

"There you are," Jim said.

McCoy was still only half awake, so he grunted in response. His full mental capacity wouldn't kick in until he showered and had, oh, eight cups of scalding hot coffee. That must be why he'd missed the fact that he was balls deep in Jim's ass until said ass clenched and retreated until just the tip of his morning wood was still inside.

Jim leaned down and nipped at McCoy's full bottom lip. "Y'know, this would be a lot easier if you helped me out," he murmured against the shell of McCoy's ear.

With that, he sat back up and came to his knees before pushing himself back down. McCoy reacted instinctively by grabbing his hips to balance him on the downward thrust. His jaw clenched as his mind caught up with his body. "Do you make a habit of molesting people in their sleep?" he ground out.

Jim's eyes went bright with merriment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to stop?" He gently pushed McCoy's hands off his hips and sat back up until McCoy's hard on slipped from his body, then moved as if to climb off the bed. "It's cool, I'll just go take a sh...Oooof!"

McCoy rolled and grabbed at Jim's retreating arm before he yanked him back on to the bed and rolled on top of him. He reached down to pull Jim's left leg up and over his shoulder, pushed his right leg out at an angle, and fiercely thrust back into Jim's ass until he bottomed out. Jim's eyes pressed shut and he arched back with a loud moan. "Fuck!" he groaned.

McCoy didn't even wait, just started up a steady rhythm of pounding thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room. Jim's eyes slit open just enough for McCoy to see the blue irises cloudy with desire. He watched Jim's face as he reared back to change the angle of his thrusts. When the kid's mouth opened in a silent O, he raised a condescending eyebrow and smirked down at Jim. "It would appear the tables have turned," he said on a particularly deep thrust that caused Jim's eyes to cross.

"Uh...nggghhh...wha...haaa, right there right there right fucking yesss!" Jim babbled incoherently as McCoy hit his prostate.

McCoy withdrew for a long second before pushing back in at an angle guaranteed to make Jim whine like that again. "Couldn't wait to get back on my cock, could ya?" he grunted.

Jim's eyes drifted closed in silent bliss as a high-pitched noise began building in the back of his throat. McCoy gripped the back of the leg resting on his shoulder and pushed it down as he leaned forward. His breath was hot on Jim's ear as he kept talking to him. "You like it when I tell you what a needy little cockslut you are, don't you?"

Jim nodded frantically without opening his eyes. A red flush ran across his high cheekbones and his mouth gaped open as he ran his tongue across his lips. McCoy chased that tongue with his own and dipped into Jim's mouth with a hot, wet kiss. He had this kid's number, all right. He pulled back from the kiss, only to bite down hard on that plush bottom lip and drag it back until Jim yelped and thrust his hips up helplessly against McCoy's. "Fuck...keep talking!" Jim cried.

McCoy was getting close, but he could tell Jim would need some more encouragement. "Fuckin' needy bottom," he growled.

Jim's eyes popped open. "Wait, wait!" he gasped.

McCoy pulled back and looked down at him in concern. "You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Jim swiftly shook his head and reached up to push against McCoy's shoulders. McCoy figured out what he wanted and turned until he was on his back again. Jim's teasing smirk was back. "This was supposed to be my show," he said as he knelt over McCoy.

McCoy lifted an eyebrow and settled back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, the very picture of relaxed amusement. "Oh yeah? Well, carry on then," he said as Jim straddled his hips and slid back until his dick was nudging at his entrance.

Blue eyes took on a devilish gleam as he sat up just enough for McCoy to lose all skin contact with him. McCoy's raised eyebrows crinkled as his eyes narrowed. "You gonna get this show on the road, or are you gonna keep bein' a little cocktease?" McCoy drawled.

Jim grinned and lowered himself slowly, inch by inch until the head of McCoy's cock was engulfed. He wasn't moving fast enough for McCoy though, so he reached up to firmly grip Jim's hips and arched upward until he was buried to the hilt again. Jim's eyes practically crossed and he emitted a high-pitched grunt. "No, ahh, fair!" he whined as McCoy set a punishing pace that had him thrusting up as he was pulling Jim down again and again. Every time he bottomed out or brushed against Jim's prostate, Jim's breath would stutter as he gasped and moaned.

"You should know better than to tease a grown man, Jim," McCoy grated out. He was getting close again, but this time Jim was right there with him.

What might have been a pout crossed Jim's face. "You're no fun," he complained.

The pout was quickly replaced with a look of extreme brain-melt as McCoy aimed a smirk of his own at Jim. "Oh yeah?" he challenged as he quickly shot up and sat forward, taking Jim with him. He didn't roll over this time, merely pushed Jim back until his head was at the foot of the bed and McCoy was hitting his prostate with every well-aimed thrust.

He felt Jim's toes curl on the back of his shins when Jim shouted his name as he came. McCoy only got in a few more erratic thrusts before he was coming deep in Jim's ass. He collapsed on top of Jim and their sweat combined to stick them together, along with Jim's semen smeared between them. McCoy could feel Jim's heart fluttering rapidly against his own as they came down from the high.

Finally, Jim opened his bright blue eyes and grinned up at him. "Well, good morning Sunshine," he said wryly.

McCoy grunted in response and rolled off him and the bed in one motion. "Shower," he mumbled, not caring if Jim followed him or not. He stumbled down the short hallway to the bathroom and slapped the lights on, too limp and sated for his fine motor skills to be effective just yet.

Once he had the shower on and the hot water was filling the small bathroom with steam, he rubbed the grit from his eyes and climbed in, hissing in pain and pleasure as the extremely hot water hit him. He reached for the bar soap and closed his eyes as he moved back to lather up.

He heard movement as Jim climbed into the shower. A loud yelp and a "Jesus Christ Bones! Are you trying to burn your skin right off?" caused McCoy's eyes to shoot open.

"Who the fuck is Bones?" he demanded.

Jim rolled his eyes. "You, bone doctor," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I refuse to call you Leonard based on the fact that it's a grandpa name," he explained.

McCoy huffed. "Call me Leo, then."

Jim tsked. "Reminds me of the whole astrology thing, which is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me," he replied.

McCoy's eyes shot toward the ceiling as if his patience would snap at any moment. "And what's wrong with McCoy?" he asked through his teeth.

Jim turned around and stole the soap from him to lather up his own smooth chest. "This ain't gym class, Bones. Just accept it! I like giving people nicknames."

McCoy grunted and crowded Jim out from under the hot spray that wasn't quite so hot anymore. "Dammit, Jim! Did you mess with my water?"

It was Jim's turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. "I told you, that shit was too hot. Look! I've got big red spots on my arm!"

McCoy grumbled and grumbled some more. "You're such a baby," he said as he turned the water back up until it burned, just like he liked. It was the only way to shake off the sleep in the morning so that he could be alert for his day.

Jim hissed again but didn't say anything when he pushed against McCoy until they were both under the spray. Once they were both soaped up, shampooed and conditioned, they rinsed off and climbed out of the shower to dry off.

Jim looked up as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked casually.

McCoy finished towel drying his hair before throwing it over the toilet seat. He turned to the medicine cabinet and pulled out his toothbrush. "I have a paper to write and a test to study for, and then a shift at the hospital later," he replied. "Why?" His tone implied that he didn't understand why Jim was asking.

Jim shrugged and ran his hands through his damp hair. "Eh, just wondering. Don't take it the wrong way, Bones, but I think I'd like to hang out with you again before I leave," he said.

McCoy turned to look at Jim, the toothbrush hanging limp in his hand. "Why?" he asked again, this time with an open look of confusion on his face.

Jim pursed his lips and looked vaguely embarrassed, though he was quick to hide it behind another overly casual shrug. "I dunno. I just think you're cool, I guess. It's not often I meet someone who doesn't wanna fuck me just because I'm, well, me."

McCoy snorted and rinsed his mouth out before handing his toothbrush over to Jim. He knew how dirty human mouths were, but if they could fuck, he figured they could share a toothbrush one time. "I see," he said.

The bathroom fell silent for a moment. Jim didn't move to brush his teeth, simply stood there looking at a spot somewhere near McCoy's shoulder as he waited for McCoy to do or say something.

McCoy debated with himself internally. There was something different about this kid; he just wasn't sure what it was, aside from the fact that he was apparently a famous pop star. He snorted inwardly and turned to stalk to the kitchen completely naked. The apartment was small enough that he could hear Jim turn the water on and brush his teeth as he made coffee.

Once the coffee was brewing, he walked back to his room and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. Jim followed him into the room and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, so McCoy tossed him a pair of boxers his mom had given him last Christmas. They had Rudolph against a green background. Jim gaped for a moment before he simply said, "Nice." They looked even more ridiculous on Jim.

The coffee was finished by the time they were done dressing and Jim was quiet. McCoy poured two cups of coffee and pushed one toward Jim. It took a few minutes of quiet observation to realize two things: 1. Jim was embarrassed and uncomfortable and 2. Usually, McCoy would have kicked out an ONS by now without an ounce of guilt.

So.

"Yeah, all right," he caved. "But like I said, I've got a shitload of stuff to do today."

Jim visibly perked up, though he tried to hide it. "That's fine, I have some meetings today anyway. I'll be here 'til Friday, so maybe...tomorrow?"

McCoy finished his first cup of coffee and poured the second. He didn't kid around when it came to his unhealthy dependence on caffeine. "If I finish my paper today, yeah. Why don't you leave me your number and I'll call you?" he offered.

Jim gulped down the rest of his coffee and nodded. "I can do that. Speaking of calling, I'd better call Uhura and get a car to come pick me up. I can't exactly go to a meeting doing the walk of shame in the same clothes I wore last night," he said with a twist of his full lips. McCoy was strangely satisfied to note that they were still red and swollen from last night and this morning.

"Sure," he said.

He turned back to the kitchen to fix himself some eggs and toast. Jim waved him off when he asked if he'd also like some and then disappeared into the bedroom, presumably to call for a ride.

When he came back out, he had a bright grin on his face. "D'you have a computer?" he asked.

McCoy snorted. "Of course."

"Would you mind if I looked something up on it real quick?" he asked.

McCoy shrugged and gestured toward the closed laptop sitting on the coffee table with the spatula he had in his hand. "Knock yerself out," he said.

A few minutes later, he heard a car horn beep a couple of times and Jim bounced up from the couch. "That's my ride," he said breezily.

McCoy nodded and turned around to find Jim right behind him. He was slightly surprised when Jim crowded him back against the kitchen counter behind him and captured his mouth in a kiss. It went on too long for a goodbye kiss, and it was just starting to go from reasonably decent to downright dirty when the car downstairs honked again.

Jim sighed regretfully and pulled back. "See you tomorrow, Bones."

McCoy licked his lips and hummed as Jim's eyes blurred. "See ya," he said casually.

Jim walked to the front door, only stopping for a moment to wink at McCoy over his shoulder. With that, he opened the door and he was gone.

 

Later, after giving himself some free time to read something completely unrelated to school, McCoy booted up his laptop to find a YouTube video open in the browser. When he saw what it was, he rolled his eyes and minimized it again. He checked his email, sent a few replies, checked his Facebook, and told himself he really didn't want to suffer through Jim's music video. Pop music was the bane of his existence. Just because he was gay, everyone assumed he loved Lady Gaga and went dancing on a regular basis, but that just wasn't his style. He preferred going to shows, standing with a good beer in hand and good music in his ears. He only worked at the club because he needed the money, and it was convenient.

Being a bartender at a gay club meant he got plenty of offers, so whenever he needed a quick fuck, there was always someone willing. Granted, it didn't happen as often as it used to, but Jim definitely hadn't been the first guy he'd brought home after a night of tending the bar.

His curiosity eventually got the best of him, so he clicked on the video and sat back to watch it.

The video took place in a dark club-like setting. Jim was dressed in solid black, looking much as he did last night. He was wearing make-up, which McCoy always hated on guys, but for some reason...he looked fucking hot. The song was all about sex...dirty sex. Despite his intentions, he had to will himself from getting turned on as he watched Jim dancing with people writhing all over him. McCoy was amazed at how Jim could look so filthy sexy, his eyes full of promises that had McCoy's dick twitching in interest...and then smile like an innocent little boy in the next moment.

The Jim he'd met last night was closer to the boy with the sweet smile than the hot man with the (dare he say it?) smoldering looks, but this side of Jim was definitely intriguing, to say the least. McCoy watched the video a second time, and though he wasn't about to fangirl all over Jim's music, he could definitely appreciate his singing voice...and fuck, the boy could move.

Suddenly, McCoy was very much looking forward to the next time he'd see Jim.

 

McCoy got a text later that night while he was at the hospital. He wasn't entirely surprised to see that Jim had programmed his number into McCoy's phone, probably while he'd been using his laptop earlier. He rolled his eyes when he read the text.

 _See anything interesting today? (And by 'interesting,' I mean hot, cuz that is what I am) :-P_

McCoy snorted and shook his head. That kid was something else. He debated for a moment before replying.

 _If by 'hot' you mean a pretty boy dancing around in leather pants while bluffing about his awesome sexual prowess, then yes._

About fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed again and against his will, he chuckled at Jim's reply.

 _Hey now! I'll have you know that I come very highly recommended._

Another text came on the heels of the first.

 _Just wait 'til tomorrow. THEN you'll see how I make good on my promises._

McCoy smirked as he wrote his snarky reply.

 _I'll believe it when I see it, kid._

Jim's reply?

 _Deal._


End file.
